1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates generally to the detection of the bending motions of a flexible display, and the measurement of the bend angles over time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible displays, such as flexible organic light emitting diode displays, are the next frontier in display technology. The new form-factor of flexible displays creates a number of new usage cases and applications, such as twist-based user inputs. However, to effectively perform such operations, it is useful for the system of the flexible display to calculate the extent, amount, and/or degree of bending or twisting of the display. Furthermore, information on the amount of bending could be utilized for life-time stress diagnostics of the flexible display.